Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD
Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories retitled Percy's Ghostly Trick is a US VHS/DVD featuring two second season episodes if you count the early master and four third season episodes narrated by George Carlin and a song. It was presented by Quality Family Entertainment and distributed by Video Treasures in 1994 (for Strand Home Video) and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996, 2003 and on DVD in 2007 and again in 2008. Description 1994 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join volume eleven's festivities with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! 2007 DVD PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends™, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! 2008 DVD All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends™, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Woolly Bear # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # All at Sea # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (only on the early master) Song * Thomas' Anthem (excluded on the early master) Bonus features * Character gallery from Thomas and the Really Brave Engines * "Who Am I?" Game from The Early Years Trivia * This was the first VHS to include a music video, and one of few releases to have the music video at the beginning rather than the end. * On the front cover of the 1994, 1996, and 2007 releases, an image from A Scarf for Percy is used. The back cover of the 1994 VHS uses an image from Henry's Forest. * On the back cover of the 1996 release and the front cover of the DVD release, the image of Oliver and Toad is mirrored. * Audio overlapping is heard on the original Strand Home Video release in 1994, which restores the final music cue heard during Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. The Strand Home Video version under the 1996 Anchor Bay re-release has the audio fixed. * The 1995 Video Treasures release feature Lubalin Graph Regular title cards. The title sequence is fixed as "Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Thomas Stories," an extra name board sequence is added after the music video, and the credits are changed. * Some copies of the 1996 tape contain the original 1994 master. * The packaging of the 2008 release glows in the dark. * This was Anchor Bay's last DVD to feature Sir Topham Hatt narrating the menus, as well as the last DVD by said company to list the episodes on the back cover. * This is the first US release in which Sir Topham Hatt is called "the Fat Controller". The name is found in the music video. * The draft pre-release can be found on some copies. The draft contains an intro title card similar to Daisy and James Goes Buzz Buzz, no title card over Percy's Ghostly Trick (like usual first episodes on US VHSs), doesn't feature Thomas' Anthem, and includes Thomas & the Missing Christmas Tree at the end with the original credits following it. It is unknown how the draft managed to be released on some tapes. * This VHS was never released by Time-Life. Goofs * The description references Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, but that episode is only avaible on the early master. * The music in Woolly Bear is warped. * The subtitles misspell Sir Topham Hatt's name as "Sir Topham Hat." * In some releases the subtitles in Thomas' Anthem, Escape and Oliver Owns Up often misspell Duck's name to Doc or Dock. * The credits misspell Shining Time Station as "Shinning Time Station" in the 1994 version. * In the 1995 ending credits, Junior Campbell was credited as an editor. * On the back cover of the 1996 release, most of the episodes are listed out of order. * Some of the 1996 Anchor Bay tapes feature the Strand Home Video logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * At the end of the 1995 credits, the "Britt Allcroft presents" logo is presented instead of "A Britt Allcroft production." * On the back cover of the 1996 release and the front cover of the 2007 release, the image of Oliver and Toad from Escape is mirrored. DVD Packs * Adventure On the Tracks * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Spills and Chills 2-pack * Thomas Gets Tricked and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases